Test and measurement systems are designed to receive signal inputs, e.g. from a Device Under Test (DUT), sample the signals, and display the result as a waveform. The signal inputs may be received via a link, e.g. a signal connection, a communication(s) link, input port or the like. Links may cause varying amounts of signal loss, depending on the physical characteristics of the link. Signal loss is the gradual loss of signal intensity (e.g. amplitude) during propagation through a medium. When signal loss is constant over distance for any type of signal propagated over the link, an amplifier can be employed to boost the gain of the signal and overcome the loss. However, signal loss may also vary depending on the frequency of the signal. For example, high frequency signals may suffer from significantly more signal loss than low frequency signals. In such a case, an amplifier may partially correct for the high frequency loss, but will also boost high frequency signal noise.
Examples in the disclosure address these and other issues.